beastarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis
is a main character of Beastars, being the secondary protagonist to Legoshi. Louis was the head member of the Cherryton High Drama Club and was the candidate for the title of Beastar. He also served as the head of the Shishigumi for a time. Louis appears to be arrogant and self-righteous, but underneath him lies his insecurity about being physically weak. Appearance Louis is a red deer with a long, tall build. His face is fair, with handsome features and long, delicate eyelashes. He commonly appears with a slightly intimidating expression. Louis is often able to maintain a certain level of control in a situation. He sports long, elegant antlers, and is usually seen wearing his Cherryton Academy school uniform underneath a green jacket. Louis is physically weaker than the average red deer as a result of neglect and is very conscientious of his appearance. Outside of school grounds and after school hours, he can be seen wearing his casual clothes, which usually consists of a T-shirt or jacket and dress pants. Once he joins the Shishigumi as their new Boss, he sports a black leather jacket, pants, and dress boots. Because of Louis's intended purpose to be sold as food in the black market, he has a permanent "4" tattooed on the underside of his right foot. During Legoshi's fight with Riz, Louis offers Legoshi to eat his right foot for energy as a doping strategy. After losing his foot, Oguma his adoptive father, pays for a prosthetic for him so he can walk properly again. Personality Louis attempts to hide his faults through the use of his lead acting role; feeling that if he shows weakness he will be seen as inferior. Like Haru, Louis dislikes being treated as "fragile" but these feelings of dislike are much more intense. For instance, after collapsing from his performance as Adler and ending up the infirmary, he felt that he was being treated like a child, and lashed out in anger for being treated that way. Being a third-year student and a model candidate for the title of "Beastar", he feels he needs to uphold his status in the school hierarchy. He has an arrogant demeanor, but underneath lies a mask of insecurity in which he feels he can't be a good leader. Though he puts up a stoic and firm facade, Louis feels an enormous amount of pressure from his father to be the heir to his conglomerate , as the head of the drama club, and the candidate for the sublime Beastar. Louis desperately tries to hide his weaknesses and will go to any length to stop others from finding out, such as bribing Haru not to tell anyone he sheds his antlers. At times his reserved demeanor has cracked and he vents his built-up frustration inappropriately, particularly when he's under stress and feels that he has failed and let others down. Although Louis is quite frail, he could be extremely intimidating and forceful when he feels it necessary. During his interactions with individuals such as Legoshi and Zoe in Chapter 2, Louis used physical force to get what he wanted, even though they were extremeley uncomfortable. Louis is a person who believes in not only the physical strength of an individual but their character as well. Hence why he dislikes Legoshi at first, as he makes punctual efforts to appear as approachable as possible because of his large size and frightening appearance. Louis feels that he cannot surpass the carnivores and is quite conscientious about his physical strength. He finds it difficult to trust "friendly" carnivores and is willing to push Legoshi and other carnivores to get them to show their strength or their weakness. Despite his aloof and hostile air, Louis is actually quite a kind and considerate individual, as a result of maturing and growing empathy for others In Chapter 144, Louis was kind enough to offer mints to a meat-drunk carnivore struggling with the addiction. He also has a strong sense of justice and is determined to right the wrongs of the world he lives in by being the model candidate for the title of Beastars at his school. History : Main article: Louis/History Equipment *'Handgun:' Louis carries a handgun for self-defense. He threatened Bill using it when he learned that he went to the black market and learned about Louis' past. He also killed Chief Lion shooting at his mouth while having a breakdown. Skills *'Leadership:' Louis have demonstrated to have skills of a leader. He was able to command the gang Shishigumi, increasing their reputation, and changing black market situation. Relationships : Main article: Louis/Relationships Family tree Biological Adoptive Gallery : Main article: Louis/Image Gallery Trivia Spoilers: *Paru named Louis after the fashion line Louis Vuitton and the numerous French kings. *In Japanese media, Louis is spelt Rouis. This is most likely to ease pronunciation for native Japanese speakers who have difficulty distinguishing between l/r sounds. *In Japanese culture, the number 4 (四) "shi" is a superstition for death as it has the same pronunciation as the Kanji for death (死) "shi" and is considered to be an unlucky number in the sinosphere. This is likely why Louis considers his tatooed foot to be cursed. * He had a relationship with Haru during his time at Cherryton High School. *The cover page of Chapter 95 indicates that Legoshi and Louis have known each other before the events of Beastars took place. However, it's unknown if they've properly interacted with each other. *In Chapter 2, Louis unintentionally predicts the events of Chapter 95 by taunting Legoshi that he would "offer" one of his legs in favor for his actions. *Louis is hinted at having a carnivore fetish multiple times, much like how Legoshi has a herbivore fetish. *Despite being worried about being "weak", Louis has shown fairly impressive feats of strength and durability. **He has punched Legoshi twice was strong enough to cause a bit of an impact in Chapter 36/Episode 9 and a nose bleed the second time in the tankobon of Volume 11. **Forcibly pushed Legosi into a wall while confronting him in chapter 2. **Survived a large amount of blood loss after Legoshi ate his leg in Chapter 95. **Legoshi's punch in Chapter 36 left him predominantly undamaged, with the exception of a black eye. * Louis is shown to place flowers at the scene of Tem's murder multiple times. * Just as a typical red deer, his antlers have fallen off various times. * Louis owns multiple handguns that he keeps within his leader room and within his person. He appears to be quite skilled with the use of said firearm, and has used it multiple times as deterrence and self-defense. *Louis is the only main character who committed a murder. Navigation References es:Louis Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Herbivores Category:Beastars Category:Mammals Category:Criminals Category:Main Characters Category:Murderers